


a thousand years later

by virdant



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: a thousand years later, the magic carpet is still alive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	a thousand years later

**Author's Note:**

> rach ([@thecavoodlegirl](https://twitter.com/thecavoodlegirl?lang=en)) showed up on my twitter and told me to write about the magic carpet from aladdin and i said sure because after 10 years of friendship you just write things for your friends.

A thousand years later, the magic carpet hangs on a wall. There is no more flying, anymore, in this world filled with planes and drones and a sky full of smog. There is barely any magic anymore.

It is old; it has outlived all of its friends. Aladdin is long gone, and Jasmine too. He had kept company with their children, and their children’s children, generation after generation while they consigned the stories of their ancestors to folklore and forgot the magic of the Genie. Year after year, decade after decade, century after century, the magic carpet lives while it watches others die. It remains, even as the magic in the world fades, and it is harder and harder to fly.

A thousand years. It is no longer a flying carpet. It is not even a carpet in function anymore. It spends its time hanging on a wall behind glass. It is an antique. A showpiece.

Once, it helped save the Kingdom of Agrabah with its friends. But now it hangs on the wall, limp, lights diffuse across the glass. Its friends are gone.

It misses its friends. It misses many things. A thousand years is a long time, and the world has changed. There is no more Kingdom of Agrabah, for all that it did in the past. There are fewer Genies, more Jafars, and the carpet is so much more helpless, in this world of magic.

Time has worn it away; it is threadbare now. Old. Magic has only preserved it so much, and with time’s steady march, magic is fading as well. Time wears away at its threads, but it still remembers. It still remembers, no matter how much has been lost.

A thousand years ago: his friends, that magic, and hope that has never faded.

**Author's Note:**

> follow rach on twitch [@thatcavoodlegirl](https://www.twitch.tv/thatcavoodlegirl?no-reload=true)
> 
> follow virdant on twitter [@virdant](https://twitter.com/virdant)


End file.
